Pretty Little Runaways
by KateSutherland
Summary: Toby and Spencer are on the run with a surprising supporter. Please read and review! Love this pairing so much now!


**This is the possible first chapter of a longer story. Please read on let me know if you want me to keep writing. At first I admit I was unconvinced by Toby/Spencer but then it totally fell in love with the pairing!**

**Disclaimer; I wish Toby was mine x**

**Pretty Little Runaways **

**A Stranger Calls**

Veronica Hastings was the first to admit that she had never been the best mother. She pushed her daughters the wrong way until they broke. She'd never even encouraged a bond between them, if anything she'd torn them apart. So when she heard from a close associate at the police station that there was talk of a warrant for her little girls arrest she knew this was her chance to prove herself as a mother.

The first person she phoned was Toby. Unbeknownst to her youngest she was well aware of the connection between the two suspects and moreover she was happy about it. She didn't believe Toby was guilty anymore than she believed Spencer was and what is more she thought they could help each other. But this, jail, Spencer couldn't handle. They would not take her baby's freedom; she would not let them.

"Toby," Veronica began when he answered the phone "Veronica Hastings here, Spencer's mother. We haven't been formally introduced but I feel we've gone past social niceties now don't you?"

"OK." Toby responded confounded, whatever Spencer's mother wanted he was sure it would not be good.

"Now I am about to transfer a rather large sum of money into your bank account, you are going to take that money out of your account get in your delightful second hand car and get the hell out of Rosewood. Are we clear?"

Toby's temper flared "Mrs Hastings's I don't care how much money is in my account. I won't leave Spencer."

"Oh," Veronica responded dryly, "You misunderstand me; you will be taking Spencer with you."

Toby's heart stopped "What? Why?"

"It has come to my attention," she began, lowering her voice "That there is a warrant for my daughters arrest on the immediate horizon and believe what you will but I love my daughter and will not allow her to go to prison."

"Why can't you tell her this?"

Veronica laughed darkly "Spencer stopped listening to me years ago Toby. If she's going to get out of here and far away and god willing be happy she's going to do it with you."

"Aren't you worried," Toby joked humorously "That I'll take advantage of her."

"I know you love her Toby and I think that's enough to keep her safe for now."

"Mrs Hastings" Toby confessed quietly "I'll keep her safe always."

"Yes well, that as it may be you two have to leave tonight. No one can know though. Not Spencer's sister and not yours. If you're going to do this it needs to be a clean break, no contact for the first few months."

"OK," Toby agreed quickly, he had nothing in Rosewood he would miss if she was with him.

"I will ask you one thing though," Veronica said, her stiff tone masking the pain behind the words "Please call me, or write to me or _anything_ to let me know she's safe and she's happy," Her voice trembled slightly as the imminent loss over took her "I don't know what I'd do if I never, if she never...Just please call." She implored him.

"I will," he promised gently.

"Alright. Good bye Toby and good luck."

"We'll be on the road by tonight. And Mrs Hastings?" Toby asked

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Veronica smiled wryly.

"Oh Toby, call me Veronica."

Toby paced his hallway nervously waiting Spencer's arrival. He had to think of a plan, of a way to convince her to leave with him. As much as she may love him Spencer was nothing if not pragmatic. She meticulously calculated and evaluated every decision and change but tonight they didn't have time for that. Who knew when the police would start looking for her and once she hadn't been found at her own house everyone knew his was the next best place to look. He was startled out of his reverie by a knock at the door, Spencer.

He pulled open the front door slowly to reveal a smiling Spencer and instantly his worry eased and he breathed a sigh of relief. As long as they were together nothing else mattered right?

"Hey," He breathed out quietly, pulling her quickly into the circle of his arms "I'm so glad to see you." He told her gently. She laughed, confused.

"It's only been like two hours! What's wrong?"

"We need to go Spence," he told her pulling her into the house and taking a seat on the stair case with her at his side "We need to get out of Rosewood and tonight."

Spencer shook her head, her expression perplexed "Toby just today you said that running away was the worst thing you'd done. That it was the loneliest time of your life!"

"It wouldn't be," he implored "If you were with me."

"But why?" Spencer questioned, her hand coming to rest on his cheek "What's happened since I saw you that has you running for the hills? The police haven't been questioning you again have they?"

"Not me Spencer, they're not looking for me anymore. I'm no longer their primary suspect."

"Then who?" Spencer questioned him before realisation dawned and she looked down, her arm falling limply to her side. "Me" she whispered tears clouding her vision.

"They've gone to the judge for an arrest warrant," Toby told her hurriedly "We have to get out of here tonight."

"No," Spencer told him looking up "I have to get out of here tonight. You don't have to...I would never ask you to do this Toby. You can't do this just for me, what kind of life would you have on the run?"

"Spencer," Toby titled her head up to look at him "Whatever kind of life I would have on the run would be better than my life ending, which is what it would feel like if you left without me, we're going and we're going together. That's it."

"OK." She agreed easily "I need to go home first though, I need to get some of my things."

"I'll take you there now. I'm already packed and I've got all the money we'll need. Your houses then we're out of here alright?"

Spencer nodded and clutched Toby tighter as she worried what the night, hell, what the future would hold for them now.

**Please review and let me know if this works as a one shot or if you want to see more! :D**


End file.
